


firsts and onlys

by Piehead



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (for a short time), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Android Bitty, Detroit Become Human AU, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: Bitty is an android who had never had a proper orgasm before. Jack is his lover who decides to help with that.Detroit: Become Human AU. You don't need to know the game to appreciate the fic.





	firsts and onlys

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, you don't have to know the game to appreciate the fic. All I have to say about it that you need is that CyberLife is a provider of all things android related, including parts. An LED is a little circular light at an android's right temple that lets people know they're an android. It goes between blue, yellow, and red to show different emotions.
> 
> Enough androids don't have genitals because they aren't needed, but they're still wired to have them if they want them. Bitty is 100% his own person. He made the conscious decision to love Jack.
> 
> There's a brief mention of night clubs that Jack used to go to (a long time ago).

Jack had rarely met an android without some form of genitalia.

Granted, Jack had also been to several… _ clubs _ . He had seen enough of the different companions that had genitalia (that either did or didn’t work) and, yeah, he’d had his fair share of sex with plenty of them. Of course, he had never seen those parts on a working android; most of the ones for the home or office simply didn’t need them, after all. And Jack never needed an android to work at home for them.

Bitty was the exception. He was the android companion Shitty had picked up and named, an EB017, older in model but nonetheless efficient and sweet. Jack had thought he was weird at first, but as Bitty’s personality emerged he had grown to really love being around him. Most androids didn’t develop personalities like Bitty’s, snarky and sarcastic and able to chirp the best of them, but Jack felt like most androids just… weren’t Bitty. He’d met other EB017s and they were  _ nothing _ like Bitty.

Which lead to Shitty gifting Bitty to Jack. Well, it was less  _ gifting _ and more asking Jack if he’d take him if Bitty wanted to go with him. Jack honestly told him he would. And then he found Bitty standing behind a door, looking hopeful and shy, and Jack knew he was fucked.

Which lead them to their present day, and Jack remembering that he had hardly ever seen androids without something between their legs.

“I-I know it’s strange,” Bitty admitted, feeling self conscious, “but Shitty said I didn’t need it, and lord I never expected to…  _ want _ .”

The smooth expanse before him was a stark contrast to the countless dicks, vaginas, and everything in between Jack had come face to face with before. He found himself oddly mesmerized, wanting to know what it felt like under his tongue.

“Ah!” Bitty jolted when Jack licked a long stripe across. “Jack!”

He looked up, realization dawning on him upon seeing the way Bitty’s LED cycled from blue into yellow. It seemed almost like… like there was something  _ there _ anyway. Like even though there was no outward genitals it was all still wired in, or maybe it was set up like that just in case the android wanted something down there in the future. Either way, Jack noticed that Bitty was still feeling  _ something _ .

“Oh lord, this is so much different then—” Jack glanced up through his lashes, having leaned down again to swipe his tongue over the synthetic skin once more.

“Different from what, bud?” he asked, still tonguing over the area. Bitty’s fingers gripped the sheets of the mattress with such strength Jack was afraid they would rip.

“Nothing, Jack, more—” Bitty whined when Jack pulled back, though Jack brought a hand down to rub over the sensitive spot with his fingers in slow, deliberate motions. Bitty’s breath hitched on every downward stroke. Jack wondered, briefly, if maybe they should get something installed, so Bitty could find out if there was any particular thing he wanted there. Bitty might enjoy a dick, but the possibility of a vagina wasn’t outside the realm of possibility.

“You used to do this when you lived with Shits?” he asked, focus returning to the now. “Used to go to your room and just rub your fingers over here, thinking about someone?”

Bitty made a high noise in the back of his throat. Distantly, Jack noticed the sounds of Bitty’s cooling system trying to kick into place. A vaguely blue, full bodied blush had risen under the synth-skin, leaving Bitty looking ethereal.

“Only you, Jack!” Bitty yelled. Jack felt his dick twitch at the admission, his arousal spiking. His slow strokes quickened, wanting to see what Bitty looked like when he came.

His hand started cramping a bit after a while, however, and Bitty looked no closer to release than Jack felt. The realization that Bitty was never supposed to be able to hit him like a truck, especially when Bitty let out what could only be described as a sob. Jack had spent the last two or three minutes just  _ torturing _ the poor android. His LED had even gone into red.

Jack stopped and glanced at the time. 3:03pm.

“Jack…?” Bitty looked down at the man between his legs. He was  _ panting _ , a sign that his cooling systems weren’t doing the job good enough and he needed to take in cool air another way to try to keep from overheating. “This is just like the last time. It feels so good but it’s not enough…”

“I know, bud,” Jack sighed. He sat up, thinking to himself, before making up his mind. “We’re gonna make a trip to the CyberLife store.”

Bitty frowned, looking confused. His LED was blinking a pensive yellow. “But why?”

Jack smiled, leaning over to give Bitty a kiss. “It’s not fair if I keep you on edge like that, eh?”

[O][O][O]

Three hours later and they returned with what the CyberLife android described as a “bag of goodies.” Jack had been mildly embarrassed when the android had escorted Bitty in the back to make sure all of his wiring was in order to install his new bits of hardware, while another, human, employee had taken Jack through the motions of picking something he thought would be right for his android companion. He hadn’t made any definitive choices an hour later when Bitty returned, and the two of them spent the next hour and a half perusing.

After picking something for Bitty to try fitting before he left the store (just so that he knew  _ how, _ since the employees had shared stories of androids that had managed to mess up circuitry with not knowing how to fit their new parts), Jack paid and wished the employees a good afternoon. The car ride back was quiet and filled with a rather curious silence. Both of them were itching to take Bitty’s new parts for a test run.

They were barely in the door to Jack’s home before Bitty’s pants were off. Jack took the bag with the other attachment to the bedroom, while Bitty made himself comfortable on the couch to start exploring. He’d gone with the penis for his first experience, since most male androids started out fitted with them and he had been curious. He had given Jack blowjobs before and he was curious now to see what it felt like for himself.

It was flaccid to start with but Bitty wasted no time getting it hard. It was pretty easy anyhow; all he did was think of Jack, naked after a shower, toweling his hair off but eyeing Bitty like he wanted to eat him, and suddenly it was hard.

“This seems like it’d be real uncomfortable if you don’t take care of it,” he commented. Jack was coming back from the bedroom when he heard the words, a snort leaving him as he came around to get a good look too. He hadn’t seen it in person when the left the store, but he’d picked it out. Decent length, not too girthy. Smooth. Something that fit Bitty.

“That’s why people take care of them, Bits.” Jack smiled. He leaned in close and Bitty’s breath hitched when he felt Jack’s breath ghost over the tip of his new appendage.

“Oh.” Bitty closed his eyes when he felt the first hint of Jack’s tongue on his dick. It was nothing more than a tentative flick, Jack testing the waters, but it was a new sensation to Bitty entirely. He whimpered, the sound high in the back of his throat, but he didn’t ask Jack to stop.

Jack looked up at Bitty and then dove in, taking the android’s entire dick in one go. Bitty yelled and flung his head back, a moan caught as he bucked. Jack had to bring his hands up to hold Bitty’s hips in place, his throat relaxed as he came up to breathe and the pushed back down again.

Bitty tried to push at his shoulders, the feeling of being deep throated so easily nearly overwhelming. He had never experienced anything like it before and it was sending his systems into overdrive to try to accommodate it. His cooling system was working fast to try to cool him down (and  _ failing _ ) but the feedback he was getting was worth it.

Jack swallowed and then pulled up again, starting an easy rhythm that had Bitty’s dick touching the back of his throat on every downward stroke. He listened to the punched, broken, noises Bitty made and felt his own dick getting hard again. Jack almost wished they were in a position where Bitty could suck him off, too. He’d save it for later.

“Jack I’m—it’s happening again—what—” Bitty babbled out broken sentences, before he fell completely silent, mouth fixed open in a wordless cry. Jack barely had time to realize Bitty was actually cumming when he felt the cool synthetic cum of the android pulling in his mouth. It didn’t taste like anything, something Jack had been told could be fixed, but he didn’t have anywhere to spit it for the moment. It wasn’t harmful to humans, so Jack swallowed.

He pulled off of Bitty’s dick with a wet ‘pop!’ and looked up to see Bitty’s chest heaving and his LED flickering between red and yellow, his systems trying to bring him back down from the high.

Jack thought he looked good in the afterglow of an orgasm.

“What’d you think?” he asked, when Bitty’s LED finally managed to hit blue again.

Bitty looked up at his human lover and then moved with a speed Jack rarely saw, pushing him back and pressing a fevered kiss against his lips.

“That was amazing!” Bitty gushed, after he’d pulled away. “Is that what it feels like when you cum? Does it feel like that  _ all the time?” _

Jack chuckled at the enthusiasm. “Maybe not all the time. But everyone’s different.”

Bitty looked pensive at the admission. He wanted to ask more questions but he seemed to pause when he realized there was something poking at his middle. Realization seemed to come to him immediately and Jack would be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate how eager Bitty was to make him cum, too.

One blowjob later, the pair lied cuddled together on the couch.

“Gosh, if I’d known what I was missing out on I would’ve asked about it sooner!” Bitty said, running through his processes and finding his stress level decreased drastically. Who knew sex could be such a great stress reliever?

“And that was just with your dick,” Jack reminded. “We still have to try the other attachments.”

Bitty went silent for a bit, long enough that Jack realized he may have made a mistake. He couldn’t tell what Bitty was thinking but he knew the figurative gears were turning in Bitty’s pretty head. Then, Bitty was gone from his side.

“I’m gonna go switch parts, be right back, hun!” Bitty called from the hallway.

Jack looked over the back of the couch and then down at his open pants. He was still sort of recovering but his cock seemed interested in the prospect of another round. He just hoped Bitty wouldn’t have him up all night. Part of him knew he needed to be able to go to work the next day. The other part, the part that was weak to all things relating to his partner, said  _ fuck it _ because he could always call out.

Jack got up from the couch and headed towards the bedroom. Another round would be nicer in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for another chapter where they try out a couple other things too.
> 
> EB017 would be Bitty's make. He also has a model number.


End file.
